In the past, various customer tracking methods have been employed in retail locations to monitor customer shopping habits, in order to improve advertising and retail store layouts. These methods typically involve installing video cameras throughout a retail location, recording customers, and analyzing the video. However, the use of video cameras for monitoring can be quite costly. Furthermore, continuous video monitoring creates a large amount of footage which needs to be stored and analyzed. The cost and time associated with video analysis are a barrier to the widespread adoption prior continuous video monitoring techniques for analysis of customer shopping habits.